


looking after you

by Ablissa



Series: prompt fills [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, a snoring baby, phil is a big baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ablissa/pseuds/Ablissa
Summary: "Go sleep in your fake bedroom, you snoring machine. I bet people in Singapore can hear you.""But I'm really poorly, Dan," Phil whines."Iknowyou're really poorly. I know better than anyone."-(just a cold - zero angst in this fic)prompt fill for: “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too” and “Take your medicine.”





	looking after you

In between episodes of the anime they're binge watching, Dan hears a miserable attempt at a question.

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you make me some tea," Phil croaks out, then adds, "Please."

So Dan gets up and makes some tea. The raspberry one with loads of sugar that Phil always says is good for his throat.

 

-

 

While brushing his teeth, he gets a text.

 

**Phil, 10:12 PM**

Could you please fetch the remote?

The tv will turn itself off in 5 minutes

 

"I'm brushing my teeth!" Dan calls out from the en suite, hoping Phil can understand him despite his mouth being filled with toothpaste.

 

**Phil, 10:13 PM**

After then? Please

 

" _Yes_!" he shouts back impatiently.

 

So he rinses his mouth, and goes to fetch the bloody remote. Which lies on the tv stand in the bedroom. Which is a few steps from the bed. That very bed that Phil is suffering in right now.

 

-

 

"Take your medicine," Dan demands, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"It's not helping," Phil whines, like the five year old that he is at heart.

"It _is_ helping. It's helping you stop snoring for ten minutes, so it's helping _me_ at the very least." Dan pushes the pills into Phil's hand. Phil takes them reluctantly. "Take them, you big baby."

Since it's day six of Phil being sick with the flu, Dan is not surprised to see him continue feeling sorry for himself.

"But it hurts to swallow." Phil's voice is little more than a pathetic croak. He actually pouts, which _is_ rather cute, but not cute enough at three in the morning after six days of this.

Dan counts to ten in his head, then manages a soft smile.

"It'll make you feel better. Go on."

Phil takes all of the pills with a pained expression, then falls back onto the bed. Dan then proceeds to tuck him in underneath all three blankets, and at last gets into bed next to Phil.

"Sleep," Dan whispers, already nodding off the moment his head hits the pillow. "Sleep."

 

Not much sleep is had, not for Dan. Phil continues to snore throughout the night.

 

-

 

Dealing with a sick Phil. That's one of the few things that always test the limits of Dan's love for the guy.

And sure, on most days Dan will say that his love is limitless. But after seven days of Phil being poorly, Dan is sort of starting to see that mental fence, the border where the _I Love Phil Lester With My Whole Heart_ Land meets _Can Someone Take This Man Away From Me_ Land.

Phil had done nothing but whine, complain, moan (and not in a fun way), and require all sorts of assistance for the entire day. _Again_. And Dan loves him, loves him more than anything, but he just can't understand why having the flu means that Phil's legs don't work too.

Which apparently, they don't.

 

They're sat on the sofa – Phil in a gigantic bundle of blankets, Dan next to him, slightly sweaty in just a shirt and sweatpants. It's thanks to the heating, which they've turned all the way up. Despite that, he can feel Phil shivering slightly as they watch the telly together in relative silence.

Phil almost can't speak, and Dan is just _tired_ after the past few days filled with fetching tea, medicine, the remote, picking up takeout, and giving Phil massages. It's been an exhausting time - so exhausting that now, when they're sat down and Phil doesn't want anything, Dan is almost falling asleep.

 

He actually does manage to shut his eyes for a bit, when he is woken up by Phil's hand on his, combined with Phil's voice, barely audible, calling Dan's name.

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you please get me more tissues?"

Seven days of this. _Seven days_. Dan is used to somewhere around five, but seven? Seven days of Dan being a weird cross between a maid and a babysitter?

"Are both your legs broken too?" Dan counters, but he does move to get up from the sofa and fetch the tissues. From the upstairs bathroom, which is... a few steps away.

Phil frowns slightly, despite the lack of malice in Dan's voice. Dan immediately regrets the remark.

"Sorry, I know you're feeling poorly. I'll get them."

Phil starts trying to untangle himself from the three or four blankets he's wrapped up in, attempting to stand up. "No, I'm—"

"—you're staying here," Dan interjects, pushing him back onto the sofa. "Sit, you spoon. Who's going to look after you if I'm ever gone?"

Phil's expression is nothing short of thankful as he whispers back, "Don't be gone."

 

-

 

By the end of the night, Dan's patience is running thin again. He's had yet another day of doing things that Phil could do for himself, all the while having to listen to him moan about how sick he is. And he feels sorry for Phil, he does. He just wants someone to feel sorry for _him_ too. He needs some sleep. Some good, _uninterrupted_ sleep.

He kisses Phil good night, because he's already caught all the germs from him by now, so it hardly matters if he catches a little more.

Phil snuggles up to him, praising his body heat. Dan's brief annoyance fades away as he drifts off to sleep.

 

He only gets about an hour before Phil, still very sick and congested, starts snoring. Loudly.

Dan tries to ignore it. He tries to pretend it's not there. He burrows his head into the pillow. But Phil is _loud_. Dan thanks the universe for the fact that this doesn't normally happen, but that doesn't make his current lack of sleep any easier to bear.

He needs some sleep, or he will go insane.

"Phil. Phil?"

The snoring stops. Perhaps Phil just needs to not sleep for the next few days.

Or...

"What?" Phil mumbles weakly, his back still turned to Dan.

"You need to go sleep in the spare bedroom. I can't take this."

There is a long pause - long enough for Dan to wonder if Phil has managed to fall asleep again.

"What?" Phil repeats, this time with disbelief.

"Go sleep in your fake bedroom, you snoring machine. I bet people in Singapore can hear you."

Despite the illness, Phil is surprisingly quick to turn around and shoot Dan an accusing look that then dissolves into a pout upon seeing Dan's serious expression.

"But I'm really poorly, Dan," Phil whines.

"I _know_ you're really poorly. I know better than anyone."

"I don't want to go there. The heating isn't on and—and it's cold—and it's far away—and—and _you're_ not sick! _You_ go sleep in there if you hate me so much. Yeah."

Phil was probably aiming for _indignation_ with this little speech, but due to his voice being so weak, it all sounds a bit laughable. Dan suppresses a smile.

"It's _your_ filming room! And I've been babying you for a bloody week, think I deserve that, don't I? A good night of sleep? That bed is fifty shades of messed up. I'm not sleeping in there."

"You can't banish me! This is my bed too!"

Dan rolls his eyes. He can't keep serious anymore, not with Phil looking so... so _adorable_ , really. With his hair sticking out everywhere, his nose red, his eyes swollen. Poor Phil.

Dan continues to argue, but only for the sake of it.

"I _can_ banish you! You had me sleep apart the last time _I_ was sick!"

"We were on tour! If you'd gotten me sick I'd have—" Phil pauses and sneezes, luckily missing Dan. "I'd have—I'd have been sick. Too."

"Oh, really? If I'd gotten you sick, you'd be sick. That's some top level thinking, Phil."

Phil kicks him in the shin somewhere underneath the covers.

"You're the worst person. Have some empathy, I'm practically _dying_."

Dan starts laughing while Phil continues to be cross.

"Yes, Phil. Dying of the common cold. We're back in the... in the... in the Dark Ages, I dunno." Dan shoves Phil slightly. "Shoo. Out of bed. Go loudly breathe your germs elsewhere."

Phil releases a long-suffering sigh, flips onto his back and attempts to sit up, muttering an _I hate you_.

Dan looks up, not moving, head still on the pillow. Poor Phil looks proper miserable, and while it's just bickering, Dan starts feeling guilty for even making Phil sit up in the first place. He watches Phil blindly feel around for his glasses, and can't help but find it endearing when Phil first tries to put them on the wrong way around.

Phil can be such a big baby, but he's _Dan's_ baby. However weird that may sound.

 

Dan reaches out, takes Phil's glasses off for him, and begins to tuck him back in.

"I was just trolling you, you idiot," he says, perfectly aware that his voice must practically be oozing affection right now. "Get in bed and sleep."

"What?" Phil exclaims, or at least tries to. "I thought you were being serious!"

"I was _halfway_ serious. I mean, you snore like a fucking elephant." Dan tugs on Phil's arm until Phil slides back down into bed. "And you make me fetch things all day long. I'm _tired_. My legs hurt, Phil."

They're now laid side by side, facing each other. Phil pouts again, this time sincerely.

"I'm sorry," Phil whispers. "I've just been so—"

"—poorly, yeah, I know. Whatever. Sorry for being grumpy."

Phil gives Dan a small smile, the one that says _thanks for putting up with me_ , and Dan kisses his forehead lightly. It would all be quite romantic if Phil didn't start having a coughing fit.

 

Dan doesn't wait for the _can you fetch me_. Not this time.

"I'll get you some of your syrup. Plague bearer."

Dan will get back at Phil the next time _he_ will be the one to get a cold. Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and to the amazing [insectbah](http://insectbah.tumblr.com) for the prompt! <3  
> [Reblog if you liked it? :)](http://phanbliss.tumblr.com/post/181659172070/ahh-i-missed-that-you-were-taking-numbered-prompts)


End file.
